


You, Me and the Stars

by Jordan_C_Wilde



Category: Little Witch Academia
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Date Night, Day-6 Stars, Dianakko Week 2020, Disaster Lesbians, F/F, Stargazing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:47:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26174464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jordan_C_Wilde/pseuds/Jordan_C_Wilde
Summary: My Entry for Dianakko Week 2020, Day 6- Stars/SpaceIt's Akko's and Diana's first anniversary and the chaotic Japanese witch pulls all the stops to make this a night to remember. Little did she know that for this to become a truly magical evening, she needed little more than her beloved and the stars above.
Relationships: Diana Cavendish/Atsuko "Akko" Kagari
Comments: 2
Kudos: 26





	You, Me and the Stars

This was going to be it. For weeks she had racked her brain, trying to come up with the perfect date.

And Akko genuinely thought, beyond the shadow of a doubt, she had come up with a date that was truly worthy of her and Diana’s anniversary. The idea that a year had already passed since she had confessed to Diana seemed almost alien to her, but Akko had to admit that she had enjoyed every day she spent in the presence of her girlfriend.

That’s why she had worked so hard to make this night something special. Akko grinned to herself in anticipation as she gently set down her broom on a lonely clearing deep in the forest surrounding Luna Nova.

“Alright, we have arrived!” Akko announced, hopping off her broom and offering her hand to Diana to help her dismount. The blonde took her girlfriend’s hand and looked around quizzically. “Arrived where exactly?”

Not breaking her groove, she pulled Diana off the broom and produced her wand from behind her back. With a slight smile and a brief flash of green, a blue picnic blanket suddenly materialized out of thin air in front of the pair.

In one swift motion, Akko grabbed it from where the conjuration had left it hanging mid-air and unfolded it on the ground. She quickly moved on, hoping that Diana wouldn’t notice the sides of the blanket were of uneven lengths.

“Wonderful evening, isn’t it?” Akko tried to sound as suave as possible as she conjured up two plates and the accompanying cutlery. Diana tactfully tried to ignore the fact that Akko had summoned two spoons for her, which didn’t even look like they were from the same set. 

For her next move, Akko reached into the bag she had slung by her side and produced a weaved picnic basket which by all rights looked as if it could never have fit inside there. Diana found casual violations of the laws of physics like this to be one of Akko’s more endearing, if at times slightly unnerving, traits. 

But still, the blonde witch couldn’t help but notice that her significant other was trying a little too hard. “Akko?” Diana probed, watching Akko pull a full rotisserie chicken and accompanying mashed potato side dish from the basket. “Is all of this really necessary?”

Akko shot her a questioning glance, flicking her wand again to summon an already fully lit candelabra. “What do you mean?”

Diana just gestured towards the full course meal that her girlfriend was busy unpacking between them. 

That finally made Akko pause. She could feel the racing thoughts in her head grind to a screeching halt in an instant. “You don’t like it?”

Diana was surprised by how crestfallen Akko looked. She really must have spent much more time and effort organizing this than Diana expected. 

“Of course I do, silly. It’s just…” she paused, trying to find the right words. “Come here for a second, will you?“ she continued, slipping off her shoes and sitting down on the blanket. Akko followed suit, kneeling down in front of Diana. 

“Akko, I know you are trying to make this day something special and I appreciate the effort, I really do!” As Diana spoke, she watched Akko’s nervous expression soften a bit, “But do we really need all of this?” She picked up the candelabra for emphasis. 

Akko looked around as if seeing the things she had summoned for the first time. “I-I mean I guess we don’t but,“

“But you wanted to pull all the stops for this one, I know.”

In that moment, Akko couldn’t decide if she wanted to be offended at getting cut off like that or impressed because Diana had guessed the exact words she was about to say. In either case, she remained silent and waited for Diana to continue. 

When she did, a warm, genuine smile unfurled across her lips ever so slowly. “You’re such a goofball sometimes.” In addition to flushing beet-red, Akko’s face was now starting to show a smile similar to Diana’s in warmness. “Let’s just take it easy for tonight, okay?” Diana gently took Akko by the hand and guided her to lie on her back on the picnic blanket.

She took her place beside the brunette after finally blowing out the candles on the candelabra. She was still holding onto Akko’s hand, but her gaze was fixed on the dark, cloudless sky.

“It’s beautiful, isn’t it?” Her eyes scanned the starry sky above the lonely clearing. In the corner of her eye she could see Akko nodding. Diana could feel her girlfriend starting to relax as she slowly loosened the grip on their interwoven fingers.

“Sort of reminds me of that day.” Akko sounded lost in thought, her gaze trained upwards at the infinite blackness stretching out above them as if she was looking for something among the small flitting dots of far distant stars.

She didn’t have to specify what she meant by ‘that day’. Diana knew instantly that she was talking about the day they faced down the Noir Fuel Spirit together. Her heart still fluttered at the memory: The earth seeming so small and fragile, thousands of feet beneath them as they stood atop the legendary broom Shooting Star together, and above them the cold, unfeeling and trackless cosmos of the galaxy, marred by millions upon millions of infinitely distant stars. 

“You’re not wrong.” The blonde witch chuckled, sideling closer to Akko. “I can’t believe it’s been more than a year already. Time sure does fly.”

Akko giggled, having relaxed at the warmth of her girlfriend’s touch. “Sure does. And I can’t believe I messed up my confession to you afterwards so badly.”

“Aw come now, you know I found it charming.”

“I mean, I guess you did, but that doesn’t change the fact that I nearly blew both of us up.” She felt Akko wince next to her. 

Still looking at the starry night sky, Diana replied. “But you didn’t, did you? And besides, you have really worked on your conjugation spells and your broom flying. In fact, I would have never expected you to make that much progress in such a short time. You should be proud of yourself.”

Akko scratched the back of her head sheepishly, “Well, I guess I had a wonderful motivator.” She squeezed Diana’s hand for emphasis. 

Diana didn’t reply, letting the silence hang between them for a moment. All that could be heard was the gentle rustling of trees in the fresh night air. The grass around their small blanket was waving along softly in the breeze as if dancing a silent ballet underneath the slowly wandering crescent moon.

Akko drank in the quiet next to her girlfriend for a moment before finally speaking up again. “You know, I’ve been planning this evening for weeks. I tossed out so many ideas and tried so many things behind closed doors. I was so determined to make this the best anniversary ever! But I went about it all wrong. I wanted to impress you. I wanted to show you how much I love you.”

Diana finally tore her eyes away from the black canvas overhead and turned towards Akko. The white light from the stars gave her skin an almost ghostly sheen. She gave the brunette a peck on the cheek. “I know, Akko I know. But trust me, you already made this special just by being here with me. Akko, every moment I have gotten to share with you has been special, I hope you realize that. No matter if it is late night study sessions, or giving you tutoring in broom flying, I have enjoyed every second of your company to the fullest. You don’t need to impress me, Akko.”

She finally released Akko’s hand and slid her arm underneath her girlfriend’s neck to pull her closer. “Besides, I couldn’t think of anything more beautiful than lying out here, watching the stars with you.”

“I-” Akko choked up, “How can you say stuff like this and not expect me to break out in tears, you dummy!” she sniffled, but Diana could see the smile drawn ear to ear across her face. 

“Aw I am sorry love, want me to make it better?”

Akko nodded, and a second later, Diana’s face filled her field of view. Before she realized what was going on, she felt the soft, gentle touch of Diana’s lips on her own. Time jarred to a halt and then jolted back into action just as quickly as their lips met and then separated again. 

“All better now?” Diana cooed, a blush now adorning her pale face. 

Akko put on a fake pout, “Hm, I think it will suffice for now. But you better have more of those ready for later!”

“Oh my, how forward you are today!” Diana started laughing as she plopped back down next to Akko. “You’re lucky you’re so cute.”

“Damn right I am.” Akko muttered before breaking out into laughter herself. 

It took a few minutes for the two of them to calm down again. As the laughter abated and the ambient sounds of the forest took prominence again, Akko sighed, “You, me and the stars above. You’re right, Diana, we don’t need anything else.”

“Hmmm.” Diana hummed, contentedly nuzzling herself into Akko’s neck.

“And besides,” Akko went on, gently combing her fingers through Diana’s blond hair, “this won’t be our last Anniversary.”

Diana’s smile widened, the blush on her face deepening with it. “Yes, you’re right. We’re gonna have one next year and the year after that and the year after that too.”

Akko toyed with the idea of responding with something like ‘Hopefully we’ll have one each year for the rest of our lives.’ but before she got the words out, a bright, shining streak lit up the night sky for a split second. 

The moment she realized what that was, Diana spoke out aloud, “A shooting star!”

“Well, looks like we get to make a wish now.” Akko hummed, still playing with her girlfriend’s hair, “I think I already have one in mind.”

“And I think I know exactly which one that is.” By the look on her face alone, Akko knew that she was probably right with that statement. “I hope you know that I wished for the same thing as you.”

Akko planted a kiss on Diana’s forehead and chuckled. “You know what that entails though, right? Have you thought it through?”

“You mean many more years of your magical antics and misadventures? Many more nights spent trying to cram for an exam the next day with you?”

“Something like that, yeah.”

“Sounds like heaven to me.” Diana smiled, closing her eyes. She reveled in Akko’s touch, the feeling sending shivers down her spine. 

The night grew older, as the two of them lay there, watching the stars flicker above like ancient wind blown candles across the inky black night sky. They talked and they laughed together for hours, enjoying each other’s company to the fullest, both believing that their love would endure to see many, many more nights like this.

When in the east, the horizon finally lightened to a soft white-blue, Diana sat up, “Looks like we were out here for longer than intended.”

“Can’t say that I mind though.” Akko stretched, the joins in her back popping as she sat up next to her girlfriend. 

“You’re right about that,” Diana giggled, “I couldn’t have asked for a more beautiful anniversary. Thank you Akko.” She gave the Japanese witch a long, well deserved kiss. 

When their lips parted again, Akko was smiling. “I’m glad you reigned me back in before I went overboard. You really know how to handle me.” She spoke as she got up and slipped her shoes back on. 

Diana followed suit, picking the blanket up from underneath her. “And I’m glad you tried going the extra mile for me, regardless.”

“Well, it’s because I love you after all.” Akko’s tone had such a warm sincerity to it, it made Diana’s heart go wild in her chest. 

She had to try her best to not choke up as she spoke, “And I love you, Atsuko. With all of my heart and soul.”

**Author's Note:**

> I swear I wanted to do more for Dianakko week, but working 40 hours a week (not counting overtime), me moving into a new apartment and lastly me almost losing a finger at work the other day but a damper on that (no worries though I still got all my digits)
> 
> But yeah, I'm still glad I got this done in time. I actually had the beginning sitting around for a couple of months because it started out as a completely different idea that I ended up adapting for this challenge. 
> 
> At any rate, I want to thank you very much for reading! If you enjoyed this work, I currently have one more Little Witch Academia fic posted on here by the name of "Catch me if I fall", and I am currently working on another LWA Fic that is centered around some of my OCs because I haven't written anything truly self indulgent for a long long while now. If everything goes well I'll have the epilogue and the first chapter posted in the next couple of days. Knowing me that's probably a lie but hey here's to hoping.  
> Anyways, I hope to see you all if and when that happens!
> 
> Thanks again for reading!
> 
> -Kay


End file.
